Systems with multiple cable connections may experience varying problems if the incorrect cable is plugged into a connector. To prevent misconnections, one approach is to use different-sized connectors for different cables. Another approach is to physically restrain the cables from reaching the wrong connector. These approaches both prevent cables from physically coupling with the wrong connectors. However, the approaches may add to the cost and complexity of a design. In systems with dozens or more cables, providing a unique connector for each cable may be infeasible. Physically restraining the cables further limits the overall layout and may increase the footprint of the design.
Misconnection problems may also arise if a cable is not fully mated to a connector. To help ensure that cables are fully mated, one approach is to include latches on connectors. A latch, in this context, is a mechanism that clicks or otherwise provides feedback when the connection is fully mated. Latches generally add to the cost and complexity of a connector design and, in many cases, are not completely foolproof. For example, the audible feedback provided by a latch may not be easily heard in a noisy environment. In addition, latches generally do not prevent cables from being swapped into the wrong connectors.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.